HP und der Halbblutprinz, einmal anders
by Tashgan
Summary: Kleine satirische Abhandlung des HBP nach Art des Hermann Harry Schmitz. Weitere Erläuterungen in der Story Einleitung.


**HP und der Halbblutprinz ... einmal anders ;-)**

by Tashgan

Disclaimer: Joanne K. Rowling gehört alles, mir wieder mal nix. Verdienen tue ich damit auch nix, aber das macht nix /g/

* * *

Summary: Kleine satirische Abhandlung des HBP nach Art des Hermann Harry Schmitz.

Was? Den kennt ihr nicht?

Ich (zugegebenermaßen) bis gestern auch nicht.

Hermann Harry Schmitz ist ein Meister der kleinen grotesken Katastrophen des Alltags.

Ein absolut genialer Sack von einem Satiriker. Und nein, Hermann Harry Schmitz ist keine Erfindung, den hat es wirklich gegeben. Ist aber schon ein Weilchen her, denn gelebt hat der Guteste zwischen 1880 und 1913.

O-Ton von Elke Heidenreich: „Hermann Harry Schmitz: die Geister schieden sich an ihm. Die einen lachten sich tot über seine verrückten Texte, die anderen waren fassungslos, konnten gar nichts damit anfangen und fühlten sich auf den Arm genommen. Dabei brauchen wir eigentlich nur ein bisschen Fantasie, um uns in seine Geschichten hineinzudenken und schon ist jede Katastrophe vorstellbar. In seinen Geschichten geht immer etwas schief, und zwar geht es grandios schief, nachdem es doch eigentlich ganz harmlos, ganz klein angefangen hat."

Wer sich selbst ein Bild von Hermann Harry Schmitz einzigartigem Schreibstil machen möchte, kann sich jetzt wieder seine Erzählungen (Titel: Das Buch der Katastrophen) in jedem Buchhandel besorgen. Oder eine seiner kleinen Geschichten (die mich zum Schreiben inspiriert hat) in der aktuellen Brigitte, Ausgabe-Nr. 5 (vom 15.02.06) auf Seite 114 nachlesen.

Ich bin ganz sicher nicht halb so gut wie Hermann Harry Schmitz, wollte mich aber dennoch mal an einer HP-Satire versuchen. Die vorliegende Story ist das Endergebnis und ich hoffe, der gute Schmitz dreht sich jetzt nicht deswegen im Grab herum und ihr habt zumindest ein klein wenig Spaß beim Lesen.

Ich weiß, HP-Satiren gibt es schon ziemlich viele. Manche sind gut, manche nicht. In welche Kategorie meine gehört, weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht (hatte schon immer einen etwas schrägeren Sinn für Humor als andere).

Ich fand den Schreibstil aber einfach zu genial und wollte deshalb was in der Art ausprobieren.

So und hier ist nun das Experiment:

* * *

Harry sitzt bei den Dursleys und ist unsicher.

Harry frohlockt, weil Dumbledore ihn höchstpersönlich dort rausholt und im Fuchsbau absetzt.

Harry fühlt sich deswegen richtig privilegiert.

Dumbledore eröffnet ihm, dass er Privatunterricht erhalten wird.

Harry fühlt sich gleich noch viel einzigartiger.

Harry belauscht Draco Malfoy bei dessen Ausflug in die Nokturngasse. Er strickt sich deswegen eine wilde Verschwörungs-Theorie zusammen.

Alle tun es als Paranoia ab, keiner will ihm Glauben schenken.

Harry ist angepisst.

Harry belauscht Draco ein zweites Mal im Zug nach Hogwarts und holt sich deshalb einen blutigen Riechkolben. Völlig zurecht.

Harry ist reichlich angepisst, weil er zu allem Überfluss nun auch noch Snape als DADA-Lehrer vor die Nase gesetzt bekommen hat.

Harry's Laune bessert sich etwas, als er das alte Schulbuch des Halbblutprinzen in die Hände bekommt. Damit kann er locker seine Noten aufbessern, für den Rest ist ja noch Hermine da. Wo käme ein Harry Potter denn hin, wenn er sich um so was profanes wie eine solide Schulbildung Sorgen machte.

Und außerdem stehen in dem Schulbuch so überaus lustige kleine Zaubersprüche drin, die man unbedingt ausprobieren muss, wenn man der Junge ist, der überlebt hat. Es kann einem ja nichts passieren, man ist ja schließlich Dumbledores Liebling.

Die Privatstunden bei Dumbledore laufen etwas anders ab, als Harry das gedacht hätte. Das Erinnerungzeugs ist irgendwie nicht wirklich der Bringer. Man kann damit gar nicht so gut angeben und Harry ist das gar nicht Recht.

Auf der Weihnachtsparty von Slughorn belauscht Harry Draco abermals. Das wird so langsam zur Marotte.

Nach diesem Zeitpunkt ist er felsenfest von seiner Verschwörungstheorie überzeugt und beschließt, Malfoy keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen zu lassen.

Deswegen findet Harry Dumbledores Aufgabe, sich Slughorns Erinnerung zu besorgen, auch nicht besonders beachtenswert.

Dumbledore findet das gar nicht komisch.

Blöderweise muss Harry ein Quidditch-Spiel absolvieren. Er will lieber Draco hinterher spionieren.

Er muss aber spielen, schließlich ist er der Kapitän der Mannschaft. Der neue Hüter McLaggen ist da anderer Meinung und schickt Harry mittels Klatscher und Schädelbruch in den Krankenflügel.

Harry ist deswegen richtig angepisst.

Denn jetzt muss er erst mal dort bleiben und kann nicht hinter Draco her.

Deshalb schickt er Kreacher und Dobby als Spione los.

Da selbst ein einfacher Hauself schlauer ist als „der Auserwählte", kriegen die beiden schnell raus, was Draco so treibt.

Harrys Laune bessert sich deshalb zeitweilig.

Allerdings nicht für lange, denn Harry kommt nicht zu Draco in den Raum der Wünsche hinein.

Harry rennt vor lauter Ärger gegen die Wand.

Doch weil Harry meistens viel mehr Glück (und in diesem Fall Felix Felicis) als Verstand hat, kriegt er die fehlende Erinnerung von Slughorn doch noch.

Dumbledore ist wieder glücklich.

Harry auch, denn endlich glückt es ihm, Draco in seine Finger zu kriegen.

Man sollte aber keine Zaubersprüche anwenden, deren Wirkung man nicht kennt.

Sonst handelt man sich unendlich viel Ärger ein. Aber Harry schert das nicht, er zaubert munter drauflos und Draco fast ins Grab. Und landet deshalb zum Nachsitzen in Snapes Klauen. Wieder völlig zurecht.

Harrys Paranoia wegen Dracos Machenschaften nimmt nicht ab.

Er nervt deshalb schon wieder Dumbledore.

Dumbledore müsste deshalb wütend sein.

Dumbledore ist aber nicht wütend. Er ist ein so netter alter Mann, er nimmt Harry sogar mit auf ein Abenteuer.

Das Abenteuer verläuft etwas anders, als Harry das erwartet hat.

Es kostet Dumbledore das Leben.

Und wer trägt Mitschuld daran?

Draco.

Und wäre Harry nicht durch einen Erstarrungszauber ausgeschaltet, hätte er Dumbledore das „ich hab's doch immer gesagt" noch unter die Nase gerieben.

Harry ist jetzt wirklich überaus angepisst.

Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste hetzt er Snape und Draco hinterher.

Snape verpasst ihm als Abschiedsgeschenk noch eine kleine Lektion in Sachen Überlegenheit, ehe er verschwindet.

Harry ist deswegen so dermaßen angepisst, er würde am liebsten ins Gras beißen. Wenn er in dem Moment nicht grade darauf liegen würde.

Harry schwört bittere Rache an allen Beteiligten.

Schließlich ist er der Auserwählte, der Junge, der überlebt hat. Harry kann es deshalb auch gleich mit 3 Feinden gleichzeitig aufnehmen: Draco, Snape UND Voldemort.

Oder sogar noch mit viel mehr.

Auch wenn Harry eigentlich nur ein mäßig begabter Zauberer ist, der seinen Hals bisher eher durch pures Glück und mit Hilfe seiner Freunde gerettet hat.

Harry wird ein interessantes 7tes Schuljahr verbringen.

Sofern er denn lange genug lebt...

The End

* * *

Ach ja, bevor jetzt ständig die Frage aufkommt: Die ständige Wiederholung des Namens undder abgehakt wirkende Stil, das ist allesá la Hermann Harry Schmitz.

Und ja, ich kann Harry Potter tatsächlich nicht besonders ab. Ich bin Pure-Slytherin. Was erwartet ihr also?

/zwinker/


End file.
